Braun Strowman
|weight = 385 lbs (175 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Sherrills Ford, North Carolina |resides = |billed = |trainer = NXT Wrestling |debut = 2013 |retired = }} Adam Scherr (September 6, 1983) is an American professional wrestler and strongman. He is currently signed to WWE, where he performs under the ring name Braun Strowman and is a member of The Wyatt Family. Strongman career Scherr earned his ASC pro strongman card by winning the NAS US Amateur National Championships on November 5, 2011. Scherr won the 2012 Arnold Amateur Strongman World Championships on March 4, 2012 which took place during the Arnold Sports Festival alongside the 2012 Arnold Strongman Classic. This victory earned Adam an invite to the 2013 Arnold Strongman Classic. Scherr competed in the SCL North American Championships on July 8, 2012, finishing in 5th place overall. He also competed in the Giants Live Poland event on July 21, 2012, finishing in 7th place overall. Professional wrestling career WWE (2013-present) On May 12, 2013, it was reported that Scherr was in conversations with the professional wrestling promotion, WWE. After this, he was sent to the WWE Performance Center and assigned the ring name "Braun Stowman". As Stowman, he began making match appearances in late 2014 on WWE NXT. On December 18 during NXT in Jacksonville, Florida, Stowman defeated Chad Gable. The following night on NXT saw a victory again for Stowman over Gable. It would not be until NXT on May 7, 2015, when Stowman scored a victory over Steve Cutler. During the May 21st NXT tapings, Stowman defeated Dash Wilder, followed by a win on June 6's NXT over Tye Dillinger. On June 2, 2015, Stowman wrestled a successful dark match against an unnamed opponent on Main Event. On the June 20 edition of NXT, Stowman defeated Tye Dillinger once more in singles action. On the [[August 24, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|August 24, 2015 edition of Monday Night Raw]] Stowman made his WWE main roster debut as a surprise member of The Wyatt Family assisting Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper beat down their opponents Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Lifting arm triangle choke – 2015–2016 **Yokosuka cutter – 2015–2016 **Chokeslam **Reverse chokeslam – 2016–present **Running powerslam – 2016–present *'Signature moves' **Biel throw **Big boot **Body avalanche **Body block **Clothesline **Flapjack **Sidewalk slam *'Managers' **Bray Wyatt *'Tag teams and stables' **The Wyatt Family *'Nicknames' **"Big Country" **'"The Monster Among Men"' **"The Black Sheep" **"The New Face of Destruction" **'"A Mountain of a Man"' * Entrance themes ** "Live in Fear" by Mark Crozer (August 24, 2015 – July 24, 2016; used while a part of The Wyatt Family) **"Swamp Gas" by Jim Johnston (April 12, 2016 – August 24, 2016; used while teaming with Luke Harper or Erick Rowan) **'"I Am Stronger"' by CFO$ (July 25, 2016 – present) External links * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Rosebuds Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers